Spots
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: First, it's purple ooze in the air vents. Now, it's mysterious spots left on Toph's feet, making her sight blurry. Is this a serious infestation, or just an old creature friend coming back to see the gaang? Short, sweet, one-shot. X3Regan.


**A/N: Hello, everyone. This is a small and short little one-shot I thought of, it's just made purely for humor. And cuteness, of course. Ha-ha. Well, I thought of it a few days ago, then I forgot it, and got pretty mad...and it finally came back to me, so I decided to write and post this BEFORE I forget it again. Haha. Enjoy. X3Regan. This could be post-war or when they had a stay at the Southern Air Temple...whichever, but I'd recommend thinking of it as AFTER the war, them visiting the Southern Air Temple again. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)**

–

Squinting a little harder, Katara tried to see farther into the air vent.

Their temporary house at the Southern Air Temple had never had problems...before.

"Uhm, Aang? Sokka?" she called, picking up a mysterious glob of purplish ink.

"Yeah?" Aang said, airbending himself up to where Katara stood, on the counter glaring into the air vent.

"What _is _this?"

Aang pulled the ink out of her hand.

"Uhm...a leakage...of...erm...ink?" he tried.

"Sure," she said, dismissing it and climbing down.

–

"Gah!" Toph grunted, annoyed.

"Uh, something wrong there, Toph?" Sokka questioned.

"Yeah, actually there is," she said smartly.

"'Kay...uh, something you wanna talk about?" he questioned again, a little awkwardly.

"Oh, shush for a minute, will you?"

Silence.

More silence.

And yet more silence.

"Katara!" Toph called from her perch on the water fall's concrete-stone seat.

Having nothing to be up to her elbows in, Katara came quietly and quickly into the next room, looking at Toph.

"Something wrong, Toph?" she asked, curious eyes meeting sightless ones.

"Water Baby, I have something wrong...with my feet."

"Are they okay? Can you still...see?" Katara asked, not knowing how to word the young earthbender's odd way of sight.

"Well, yeah, but every thing's blurry. And I think they have little marks on them, too. I don't care, I just want my normal way of seeing back!"

Katara knelt down and looked at her feet.

Toph was right. There were little circles, perfect circles, that almost looked like suction cupped marks.

Katara lowered her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hmm...so it makes your sight almost blurry?" Katara questioned.

"Well, no. It just makes it harder to see everything....like somethings in the way."

"Alright...I'll...uh, try to heal them, I guess...see what I can do," Katara said, putting her healing water on the suction marked places.

Odd.

It seemed the marks were just there, needing a specific time to heal or something.

"Hm. Well, it looks like there's no healing these, uh, marks. But, you'll be fine. They seem to just be...like when you have a bruise, it just has to take a little bit to wear off," Katara explained.

Toph grunted. "Whatever."

–

"Aang! Come here!" Katara called, once again standing on the counter, glaring into the next air vent.

"The purple ink is back," she said when he arrived.

"Maybe it's an infestation of some sort? Like an animal that leaks purple ink? Maybe?" Aang said, unsure and awkward.

"Maybe," Katara agreed. "But what kind of animal is purple?"

"Definitely not a hog-monkey!" Aang joked, running back into main living room.

Katara cast one last glance into the vent, getting the feeling she had this figured out.

–

The summer heat scorched everyone that day, the sunshine pouring in from nearly everyone.

Katara was in the kitchen area, scrubbing some dishes down and thinking.

Laughter came rolling in to the kitchen. Aang and Katara turned, and saw Toph running blindly into the kitchen.

"I think we know what the spots on my feet and the ink in the vents are!" she gasped, laughing.

"What?" Katara said, dead serious now.

As if on cue, Sokka came running in, a purple pentapus clutched on to either of his cheeks.

He screamed, "Why me?"

Laughter erupted, as Aang walked over to rub the pentapii so they released Sokka's cheeks...they still had red spots on them.

Toph threw her foot onto the counter. "Look! No more spots! Keep those things away from me!" She was finally free of the blur.

"Ha! That explains the ink in the vents, too," Katara murmured.

"So, I think we know what our small infestation is now," Aang said, chuckling.

"Purple pentapii!" Sokka roared.

–

**A/N: Haha. Just a cute little one-shot. Review, tell me what you thought, please!**

**-Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**:) **


End file.
